


Home

by Look_Alive_Sunshine



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, danger days, idk it’s just different people figuring out what Ghoul and Party are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Alive_Sunshine/pseuds/Look_Alive_Sunshine
Summary: Kobra had been the first one to realise that there had been something… different, between Poison and Ghoul. He suspected that maybe it was because Poison was his brother, and brothers could just tell things sometimes, or maybe it was that he was simply over observant at times - he could never really tell.(It’s literally just different people finding out about Fun Ghoul and Party Poison. It’s kinda sweet if you ask me?)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Home

Fun Ghoul and Party Poison had always been closer than any of the other Killjoys. 

Sure, Kobra and Party were close, but they were brothers, and that was to be expected really. 

Had you grown up in a city like Battery City, where nothing had mattered aside from the small white pills and the white grey walls. Where nothing had mattered for so long, until one day your brother stopped caring about the pills and had realised that you needed to stop caring too. 

Had you been so suddenly thrust into a limbo of everything and yet nothing mattering at once, thrown into a state where you felt so much, that you weren’t even sure if you were real any more, only to see your brother still standing next to you, tired eyes gazing sympathetically into yours, and realising in that moment, that even if nothing else was real, he certainly was. 

Had you experienced all of this then you would understand the closeness between Kobra and Poison, for you, and whoever that anchor was, would be just as close as they were. 

For so long it had just been Kobra and Poison wandering the deserts outside Battery City. For so long it had just been the two of them, somewhat lost, yet not caring in the slightest. 

It seemed as though it had been that way forever, even though they both logically knew it hadn’t. Kobra had tried at first to keep track of the days by the way the sun rose and fell, but he gave up once he realised that it simply didn’t matter. 

Poison had never tried to keep track of the days. He didn’t much like counting, it reminded him far too much of counting the small white pills as they fell into his hand, and truth be told? He had never realised how much he’d hated it until it was over, and he was in no rush to experience it again. 

He didn’t want to forget it - per say, for forgetting it entirely would be ignorant, and by forgetting Battery City he was scared he would end up forgetting the reason he and his brother were running out here in the zones in the first place, so it wasn't that he wanted to forget BL/Ind, but rather, he no longer wanted it to hold any control over his thoughts and actions. 

And so it had just been the two of them - until it wasn’t anymore. 

They weren’t too sure where they first met Ghoul and Jet, it could have been at a diner or a trading post, but the location didn’t really matter all that much, for the only thing they were aware of was the only thing that really mattered, and that was how their meaning of family had started to become much more than just being related by blood. 

. . . .

Kobra had been the first one to realise that there had been something… different, between Poison and Ghoul. He suspected that maybe it was because Poison was his brother, and brothers could just tell things sometimes, or maybe it was that he was simply over observant at times - he could never really tell.

At first he’d chalked the small secretive smiles, and the shy glances when one thought the other wasn’t looking, down to boredom, or maybe excitement at finding someone _new._

He was the first to hear the small whispers in the dead of night as he lay awake looking up at the moon, letting his thoughts about what the world could have been like before the Helium wars wash over him like a tidal wave, filling his pores with sorrow and longing for a life he’d never have. 

He was the first to hear the stifled moans and small gasps that were accompanied by uneven breathing and entangled limbs. 

He was the first to really realise what that all meant, and the moment he did, he realised how obvious it had been all along. 

A part of him wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier, but then wrote it down to it being the same reason no one else had. Everyone was far too caught up in themselves to pay that much attention to the personal lives of anyone else. Not in a selfish way, but rather in a way that was needed for survival out here. 

It made sense - what they had. Poison and Ghoul that was, and he was just happy that his brother no longer needed to feel so alone when he simply didn’t have the strength to be the shoulder for him to lean on. 

And so, Poison and Ghoul just became another one of those things you knew, like how the sun was hot, or that water was wet. 

It was Poison and Ghoul, just as it should have been. 

. . . . .

Jet had noticed not that long after Kobra had, although he wasn’t sure ‘noticed’ was quite the right word. 

Maybe ‘figured it out’ would have been more fitting, because thinking back he’d noticed something had always been slightly offbeat between the two in comparison to the rest of them. 

He’d noticed ever since the moment Ghoul had laid eyes on Poison that there was… _something._ He just hadn’t been sure what it was at the time. 

He thought - maybe, that it was something to do with how long he’d spent around Ghoul, that he was able to pinpoint the moment something had changed in his eyes into what he now knew was desire. 

He didn’t notice the quiet whispers or gasps quite the way Kobra did, for while Kobra’s thoughts rushed over him like a wave, Jets’ were slightly different. 

Jets thoughts were more like smoke than a wave. They weaved and twisted themselves into his mind and formed a looming cloud around him, ensnaring him in such a way that it became almost impossible to notice anything beyond the immediate reflex to look out for danger. 

And so, because his head was so filled with cotton wool and smoke, it took him quite a deal more time than Kobra to even notice the sounds - let alone realise what they could mean. 

But, late one night, just as the smoke was starting to clear, and the stars were slowly becoming more visible, it didn’t really come as much of a shock when his mind had finally alerted him of what it all meant. 

It wasn’t really any of his business though, and so, much like Kobra, it just became another one of those… _things._ Things that you acknowledge but never really talk about, because there wasn’t really anything to talk about, because in the end it was just Poison and Ghoul, and maybe that was all it ever needed to be. 

. . . . .

The first time Dr Death Defying even really noticed _anything_ was when the four had come to crash at theirs for a while, after being chased out of their latest diner by a stray Drac patrol.

It all happened the moment he made the suggestion of Kobra and Poison sharing the back room. It had made perfect sense after all, they were brothers, surely they would be more comfortable with one another than anyone else?

And so it had come as a big surprise to him, and seemingly him alone when Party had asked if he could room with Ghoul instead. 

By now Kobra and Jet were just used to it, used to Party and Ghoul always sharing a room, to the point where they never even bothered to make any comments, or ask if they should switch around every now and again, because that was just how things were. 

They knew they never meant it in a mean way, never meant it as though to exclude anyone else, it all came down to one simple fact really, and that was that Poison felt safe with Ghoul, just as Ghoul felt safe with Poison. 

This in no way meant they didn’t feel safe with the others, it was more that they each offered the other a sense of comfort that no one else could, offered each other a way of completely and utterly letting go of any doubts or fears they may have, without having to worry about any future consequences. 

It took Dr D a while to realise this, but when it finally caught up with him he was surprised that he’d even been shocked in the first place to begin with. 

It was obvious, in a way that was only obvious if you knew what you were looking for. 

It was subtle to anyone who hadn’t paid enough attention to really look, but once you knew what you were looking for any previous subtlety was lost, as it hit you a little like a train would, had you been walking on the tracks for too long, like realising the two eyes from the tunnel weren’t eyes at all, rather headlights, and as it hit you, you wondered how on Earth you could have ever mistaken it. 

But that was just how they were, he guessed. 

. . . . .

There was nothing that Show Pony really needed to realise. They had always just known, and assumed it was just one of those things people knew but never spoke about.

By this logic they had already assumed that everyone just… _knew_ about Ghoul and Party, and so to watch as the look of confusion bloomed across Dr D’s face when Party had stated that he would much rather stay with Ghoul caused laughter to bubble up in their throat. 

Not the kind of laughter you could excuse with a cough, but rather deep set almost hysterical laughter, that caused them to have to excuse themself from the room for a few minutes in order to compose themselves. 

They laughed for what felt like hours at the absurdity of it all, laughed until tears had stained their face and breathing had started to hurt a little. 

They decided that it was a brilliant feeling to laugh like this again, and so, they supposed that people simply _not_ knowing about Ghoul and Party would be a good source of entertainment - if not anything else. 

And so, with a badly disguised grin on their face, they skated back into the room with the others. 

. . . . .

Ironically enough, the last people who figured it out were arguably the most important.

Deep down, they both knew that they didn’t just stand close to one another for “protection” and “warmth”, and that these were just thinly veiled excuses that they used to help fuel the wall of denial that they both had been clinging too so desperately for some reason. 

Deep down they knew that they never did what they did out of convenience, and that it was never simply fueled by the primal need for distraction alone. 

They just told themselves this to reassure themselves. Of what? They didn’t know. 

What they _did_ know was that there had always been something _else._ Something that lay hidden just beneath the surface, something that the two were both too afraid to touch, as though touching it would offset everything they had completely, and would send them both hurtling downwards into the deep dark abyss of the unknown. 

Something that they had been careful not to acknowledge, until late one day, when Kobra and Jet had been out on a supply run, and Poison had been leaning against what once could have been a sofa, gazing wistfully out across the desert, half daydreaming, half keeping an eye out for Dracs. 

Ghoul had walked in, his usual roaring flame of confidence had been diminished into nothing but a small flickering ember, as though someone had thrown the harsh water or reality over it. 

Party knew this time was different by the way Ghoul snaked his arms around his waist, and could tell that they were both teetering on the brink of the unknown by the way Ghoul threaded his fingers through his hair and buried his nose against his neck. 

And yet the unknown had never seemed so inviting. The once dark abyss that they had both been so keen on avoiding now seemed light and inviting, warm and comforting.

And by the words Ghoul muttered against his neck, barely a whisper, he knew that they had begun to fall. 

“You smell like home”

Because Poison thinks that sounded a little too much like “I love you” for them to both still be standing safely at the edge of the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. I guess I just wanted to write some danger days fluff, because I just have this stupid love for all things danger days so here you go I guess. 
> 
> Comments are always really appreciated? So is checking out my other works? Idk sorry. Anyway. I just like hearing peoples opinions on my writing so feel free to let me know :)


End file.
